


inertia must be a con

by orphan_account



Series: empires rise and fall (but with you, no time has passed at all) [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Monkey D. Luffy, Character Study, Devotion, Friendship/Love, Gen, Introspection, M/M, No Dialogue, Platonic Romance, before water 7 but after foxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: all is not as it seems, and love comes in many forms, as the captain of the straw-hat pirates and his first mate know all too well.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Series: empires rise and fall (but with you, no time has passed at all) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876489
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	inertia must be a con

**Author's Note:**

> i was thinking of doing a series of drabbles, platonic or otherwise, exploring characters and their relationships, and thought that i should probably start with zolu fluff.

luffy grinned, soaking up the warmth from zoro like a sponge, smiling as the older male slept peacefully as the merry go sailed onwards, towards the island of water 7. the sea was warm, just like the sun, and his crew, his nakama, were happy. 

the day was beautiful, and the waves crested and the foam sprinkled on the top of their blue bodies was thrown against his ship, his merry. his family. his home.

the salty breeze blew softly, pushing the ship along, the waves crashing against the ship leaving a gentle rocking sensation, making him slightly drowsy. 

he gazed around the ship, seeing nami hard at work, as the grand line's weather patterns were unpredictable, and usopp telling stories to chopper, and robin reading, although she had seemed kind of out of it ever since she had been frozen by that admiral guy, and sanji was serving robin coffee now and he loved seeing his nakama having fun together.

and suddenly, because he felt like it, he turned to zoro and hugged him close, as zoro mumbled something about a "kuina", and grinned, before deciding that being with his nakama is the best feeling in the world, and if he lost them, he would die.

then, in a spur-of-the-moment idea, he kissed zoro, on the lips.  
zoro stirred in his sleep, smiling at the sensation, then mumbled his name, as he smiled at his swordsman. 

the rest of crew ignored them, having easily gotten used to the sappy duo's afternoon naps after they came out to them about their relationship.

as long as they were in love, happy, and treating the other right, the crew didn't care that they were both males, or their rather unconventional relationship, which was something luffy loved them for.

they were his family, and he would never trade them for anything ever.

even if it meant dying.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> i hope you enjoyed, as i may post more drabbles in the future.


End file.
